


Оберни лучшее к лучшему

by Bat_out_of_hell, Greenmusik



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [7]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Роберта есть маленькая проблема по имени Марк Руффало. И всем вокруг кажется, что самое время ее как-то решить.





	Оберни лучшее к лучшему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turn This Better Thing To The Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093954) by [babykid528](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528). 



В тот момент, когда он приступил к работе над «Зодиаком», у Роберта обнаружилась небольшая проблема. С Марком Руффало.  
  
Сьюзан поправляла, что упомянутая проблема была гораздо больше, чем он полагает, но Роберт настаивал, что началось все с мелочи.  
  
Ну, во всяком случае, оба были согласны с тем, что к началу съемок «Мстителей» проблема значительно разрослась.  


***

Бремя и привилегия Роберта — быть якорем каста «Мстителей». Центром притяжения, если хотите. Примерно на этом месте разговора Сьюзан закатывала глаза, стоило лишь Роберту начать расписывать свою роль в качестве клея для этой веселой банды неудачников. Без влияния Роберта Гвинет ушла бы из проекта, Эванс никогда бы не подписался на роль Стива Роджерса, а Марк ни за что бы не прошел как Брюс Бэннер.

  
Ну, возможно, со стороны Роберта и было слишком самонадеянно брать на себя ответственность примерно за половину каста франшизы, но его хвастовство было обоснованным. Несмотря на то, что утверждали названия фильмов, именно «Железный Человек» был первым из фильмов о Мстителях, что делало Роберта Первым Мстителем. И, как Первый Мститель (да-да, именно с заглавными буквами), он чувствовал себя ответственным за создание лучшей команды, какую только можно найти.  
  
Он гордо (хотя и пытался скрыть эту гордость) втянул каждого из них в проект, потому что знал — эти люди созданы для этих ролей. И, что важнее, именно с ними он хотел трудиться над этой огромным предприятием, и он не был бы собой, если бы не был чертовски настойчив в получении желаемого.  
  
Эвансу пришлось много чего преодолеть, когда он подписался на роль Капитана Америка, в том числе — парализующий мандраж, но Роберт придал ему уверенности и стал его наставником, что не только было Крису необходимо, но и чего тот втайне жаждал. Гвинет устала от роли Пеппер Поттс или просто хотела отдохнуть от франшизы, Роберт, хотя и не мог этого утверждать, каким-то образом убедил ее остаться в проекте (честно говоря, он понятия не имел, как, хотя все еще был более чем готов присудить эту победу себе, независимо от того, насколько она была случайна). Но в сравнении с Марком это были еще цветочки.  
  
Роберт знал, что Марк в курсе — его имя идет первым в шортлисте Джосса на роль Бэннера. И также знал, что Марк видел тех, кто играл Брюса Бэннера перед ним, видел эти огромные провалы в попытке изобразить именно то, чего желает студия Марвел, и тот, кто согласился бы сыграть Халка в новом блокбастере, оказался бы под огромным давлением из-за прошлых неудач. И у Роберта, и у Марка было некоторое количество провальных фильмов, и Роберт был уверен, что Марк не хотел добавлять в свой список неудач попытку сыграть Брюса Бэннера.  
  
Джосс сделал все что мог, чтобы убедить Марка подписать контракт, но в итоге именно Роберту удалось повлиять на положительное решение.  
  
— Роберт, — радостно поприветствовал его в трубке Марк.  
  
— Маркус…  
  
— Не мое имя, — ответил Марк, как и всегда, когда Роберт называл его так.  
  
— Итак, — продолжил Роберт, не отвлекаясь, — ты будешь играть Брюса для моего Тони, как я слышал.  
  
— Мне предлагали эту роль, — осторожно ответил Марк. — Но, думаю, я не приму предложение.  
  
— А я уверен, что на самом деле примешь, — возразил Роберт. Он буквально увидел, как Марк возвел глаза к потолку — этот жест в исполнении Марка был почти так же знаком Роберту, как в исполнении Сьюзан. «Зодиак«» был и впрямь сложным проектом.  
  
— Если честно, я не уверен, что хочу иметь отношение к этой франшизе, — сказал Марк. — Я видел фильмы о Железном Человек, Боб. Ты полностью перевоплотился в Тони Старка, оживил его тем самым образом, каким всегда оживляешь персонажа, тем самым, который никому не повторить, и который никого не шокирует, но Брюс Бэннер… У этой роли слишком большой багаж.  
  
— И впрямь, — согласился Роберт. — Но в этот раз все в руках Джосса… И в твоих. Не могу представить более прекрасного уравнения успеха.  
  
— Лесть ни к чему не приведет, — подсказал Марк.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, как далеко меня завела лесть. Честное слово, просто восхитительные места.  
  
— Я буквально слышу твою плотоядную усмешку. Как тебе вообще удается передать голосом столько пошлости?  
  
— Просто я невероятно талантлив, — ответил Роберт и решил, что самое время, чтобы сменить подход. Пора выложиться на полную.  
  
— Вот давай тут и кончим, — сказал он. — В мире не найдется другого человека, кто сможет воплотить Брюса Бэннера на экране так, как он того заслуживает. Это бремя возлагается на твои плечи.  
  
— Ты бы мог, — возразил Марк.  
  
— Я вроде как Тони Старк, если вдруг ты забыл. Плюс, и это только между нами… и, может быть, для прессы во время промотура, но только для тех журналистов, которые будут достаточно близко, чтобы меня услышать: даже у меня не получится вытянуть этого персонажа. Он в прямом смысле был написан будто точно под тебя, Марк. «Мстители» не дадут нужного эффекта без тебя в роли Брюса Бэннера. И я, если честно, не смогу продолжать свою деятельность в проекте без тебя в этой роли.  
  
Марк несколько секунд помолчал, прежде чем пообещать:  
  
— Я позвоню Джоссу утром.  
  
— О да, сделай это.  
  
Роберт не сделал победного жеста после того, как разговор закончился, как бы ему ни хотелось.  
  
Он быстро набрал и отправил сообщение: «Ваши дети будут в таком восторге, что папочка играет в «Мстителях», что не будут знать, куда себя девать».  
  
Марк не ответил, но это не имело значения. Он подписал.  


***

  
У Роберта стояло на то, как Марк Руффало играл. Образно и буквально. И в этом была настоящая причина его желания, чтобы Марк играл Брюса Бэннера. Похоже, именно из-за этого было так важно убедить именно Марка, а не кого-то еще взять на себя эту роль. Роберт вроде как отчаянно хотел снова работать с этим парнем.  
  
Съемки с Марком были… бодрящими. Это был опыт, который Роберт обязан был повторить. «Зодиак» был изнурительным проектом из-за стиля управления Финчера, но так, как Роберт смог раскрутить Марка, и то, как Марк следовал за Робертом, придало некоторую легкость их совместным сценам, и это стоило работы с Финчером.  
  
Когда Роберт встретил Сьюзан, это было как если бы его жизни что-то с щелчком встало на место. Встреча с Марком, работа с ним — ощущалась так же. Марк был его актерским соулмейтом.  
  
И именно из-за подобных мыслей Сьюзан была совершенно права, когда настаивала, что проблема с Марком у Роберта гораздо больше, чем «небольшая».  


***

Когда приступили к съемкам «Мстителей», Роберту и Марку потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы синхронизироваться друг с другом. Когда они работали над первой совместной сценой, у Роберта было ощущение, что где-то глубоко внутри он выдохнул от облегчения. И удовольствие от работы росло день ото дня.  
  
Во время работы над фильмом они снимали дополнения для Blu-ray, и Роберт был настолько влюблен в Марка, что когда у него было интервью за кулисами и его спросили, каково ему снова работать с Марком, он не мог не сболтнуть: «С Марком Руффало у меня есть кто-то, с кем я буду счастлив заниматься чем угодно всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Когда закончилась их часть интервью, Марк упал на хвост идущему к своему трейлеру Роберту.  
  
— Джуд с ума сойдет от зависти, когда услышит, что ты любишь меня больше, чем его, — сказал Марк.  
  
— Вероятно.  
  
— Спасибо, кстати, — понизил голос Марк. — Мне тоже нравится с тобой работать.  
  
Роберт тщетно попытался воспротивиться приливающему к лицу жару.  
  
— Я просто сказал как есть, — пожал он плечами, безуспешно попытавшись сохранить бесстрастность.  
  
Краем зрения он увидел, как Марк кивнул, прежде чем свернуть, оставляя его в одиночестве.  
  
— И ему стоит, — сказал Роберт ему вслед, не желая так быстро заканчивать разговор.  
  
Марк повернулся на пороге, глядя вопросительно.  
  
— Джуду, — уточнил Роберт. — Ему есть, чему завидовать.  
  
Он проследил, как Марк удивленно моргнул, потом склонил голову, но Роберт направился дальше до того, как тот успел что-либо ответить.  


***

— Так что происходит между тобой и Руффало? — спросил Джереми на следующий день.  
  
Роберт оторвался от своей тарелки с выпечкой и пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
Джереми принял это за приглашение с комфортом устроиться рядом.  
  
Роберт снова вернулся к еде.  
  
— Вы с ним спите, или типа того?  
  
— Чего? — чуть не подавился Роберт. — Мы оба женаты.  
  
Джереми выставил перед собой руки, защищаясь.  
  
— Я не осуждаю. Слышал сплетни о твоей договоренности с женой…  
  
Роберт покачал головой. Да, у них со Сьюзан была договоренность, тут Джереми не ошибся. Но от того, с каким непринужденным высокомерием он считал, что имеет право лезть не в свое дело, у Роберта зачесались кулаки. Вот только сам он частенько прятался за подобным высокомерием, и только это остановило его от того, чтобы разбить Джереми нос.  
  
— Нет, — сделав глубокий вдох, сказал Роберт, — мы с ним не спим.  
  
— Какая жалость, — ответил Джереми, вытягивая ноги и устраиваясь в кресле еще удобнее.  


***

— Твои коллеги начали замечать, да? — самодовольно сказала Сьюзан в трубке телефона.  
  
— Видимо, да, — Роберт с трудом поборол желание застонать.  
  
— И что ты будешь делать? — спросила она.  
  
— Тут абсолютно ничего не поделать, — ответил он.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда.  
  
— Дорогая, — вздохнул он, — у нас с тобой довольно редко встречающиеся отношения…  
  
— Не так уж и редко, — перебила она его. — Открытые браки не настолько необычны.  
  
— В основном, да. Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что у Марка в семье такая же ситуация.  
  
— Не спросишь — не узнаешь.  
  
Роберт молчал.  
  
Сьюзан вздохнула.  
  
— Что ж, — сказала она, — у тебя есть мое благословение. Теперь только от тебя зависит, решишься ли ты.  


***

«Не такая уж большая» проблема с Марком стала просто огромной проблемой, как только Сьюзан дала Роберту зеленый свет.  
  
Он не отрицал своих чувств — они были довольно очевидны. Джереми, со своими вечными ухмылками и поигрываниями бровями, становился просто невыносим.  
  
— Я через такое проходил, — объяснил Джереми, вспомнив об их первом неловком разговоре. — Это ужасно, но может обернуться в твою пользу. У меня так было.  
  
Роберт слышал слухи о Джереми и его коллеги со съемок «S.W.A.T.», их вообще все слышали. Почему-то узнать, что это правда, оказалось весьма утешительно, — и плевать, что на это был только намеком на подтверждение.  
  
Возможно, Роберту все же стоит попытаться.  


***

Съемки закончились, фильм был завершен, пресс-тур был в самом разгаре. Они вернулись в студию, чтобы доснять бонусную сцену, а Роберт все еще так и не поговорил с Марком.  
  
Стремясь сохранить собственное здравомыслие, Сьюзан пригласила того на поздний ужин. Роберт был безнадежен, и она всерьез устала от его страданий — особенно теперь, когда ребенок отнимал кучу времени — а еще была весьма разочарована, что позволил ситуации настолько далеко зайти, даже не попытавшись ничего сделать.  
  
Их повар уехал на ночь домой, поэтому она велела Роберту приготовить им по омлету и ушла наслаждаться столь необходимым ей сном, оставляя их наедине. Если они не разберутся во всем раз и навсегда, она попросту разведется с Робертом — не то чтобы кому-то из них этого хотелось бы.  
  
Роберт пытался протестовать, пытался заставить ее остаться и поужинать с ними, но она — успешная бизнесвуман и уставшая мать — отлично умела с ним управляться: у Роберта не было ни единого шанса. Ему оставалось только убийственно смотреть ей в спину, пока она выходила из комнаты.  
  
Как только она ушла, Марк сменил тему, даже не догадываясь об оставшемся с ними в комнате огромном розовом слоне.  
  
— Как думаешь играть завтрашнюю сцену? — спросил Марк.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Роберт, ковыряясь в тарелке и пытаясь удержать нервы на привязи. — Скорее всего это будет просто большая неловкая пауза.  
  
— Как в шоу у Крейга Фергюсона, — усмехнулся Марк.  
  
Роберт кивнул. Об этом он был наслышан.  
  
— Самое то для Джосса, — кивнул Марк.  
  
Они вернулись к еде, в комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Разум Роберта вопил, требуя что-нибудь сказать, но Марк его опередил:  
  
— Здорово, что мы уже тренируемся.  
  
Вот и все. Шоры спали, и слона больше ничто не скрывало. Скажи сейчас или не говори никогда. При таком выборе Роберт мог сделать только одно.  
  
— Сьюзан разрешила мне с тобой переспать.  
  
Он не собирался вот так это выпаливать, но что вышло, то вышло.  
  
— Я… ладно, что дальше? — подавился Марк.  
  
— Джереми посчитал, что мы трахаемся, а когда я его разубедил, сказал, что стоило бы, — после нескольких месяцев активного избегания темы, теперь Роберт просто не мог перестать говорить. — Ты мне нравишься еще с «Зодиака», но я всегда старался об этом забыть, потому что это казалось ненормальным, пусть даже у нас со Сьюзан есть договоренность, о которой ты наверняка слышал, потому что, как оказалось, все об этом слышали, например, Джереми, который, кстати, абсолютно точно спал с Колином Фарреллом: еще один слух, оказавшийся правдой.  
  
Марк смотрел на него, разинув рот.  
  
Роберт сделал глубокий вдох и постарался успокоиться.  
  
— Я бисексуален и иногда сплю с мужчинами, но только если Сьюзан сначала даст добро, потому что мы крутые и современные. Еще она иногда смотрит и, бывает, присоединяется. А еще она иногда приводит других мужчин. Для нас это нормально.  
  
— Ладно, — протянул Марк, будто пытаясь заставить мозг снова начать соображать. — И ты хочешь заняться сексом со мной?  
  
Роберт кивнул.  
  
— Я женат, — напомнил Марк.  
  
Роберт подавил вздох.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— И ты все равно хочешь заняться со мной сексом? — уточнил Марк.  
  
— Безумно.  
  
— Я не… После свадьбы я был только с женой.  
  
— Ладно, — покорно кивнул Роберт.  
  
Что ж, вот все и закончилось.  
  
— Мне надо с ней поговорить.  
  
А может, и нет. Роберт поднял голову, снова глядя на Марка.  
  
— Что?  
  
Взгляд Марка стал задумчивым.  
  
— Когда я получил роль в «Мы здесь больше не живём», у нас с Санрайз был разговор. Многие наши друзья расставались и разводились, звучало много обвинений в неверности. Мы не хотели, чтобы у нас всё закончилось так же.  
  
Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и Роберт не рискнул нарушить тишину.  
  
— Тогда у нас был очень откровенный разговор, — продолжил Марк, — о сексе, изменах и на что мы готовы, чтобы сохранить наш брак. Мы решили, что открытая договоренность будет хорошей идеей: мы можем спать с другими людьми, пока остаемся честны друг с другом и на первое место ставим семью.  
  
— Но с тех пор ты не спал ни с кем, кроме Санрайз.  
  
— Да, — сказал Марк, — но она спала. Для нас это сработало на удивление неплохо.  
  
Роберт почувствовал легкое облегчение.  
  
— А почему ты никогда.?  
  
Марк покачал головой.  
  
— Раньше не было никого, с кем бы мне хотелось переспать. Точнее, я не думал, что они могу захотеть переспать со мной.  
  
— А теперь?  
  
— А теперь, очевидно, хочу.

***

Марк ушел вскоре после того, как они закончили беседовать. Ему надо было домой — поговорить с Санрайз, прежде чем между ним и Робертом что-то станет возможным.  
  
Как только он вышел, Роберту пришлось сопротивляться позыву разбудить Сьюзан. Он так беспокоился, что провел большую часть ночи перед телевизором, смотря Food Network.  
  
Так его Сьюзан и нашла следующим утром — со спящим у него на груди Экстоном.  
  
— Я скормил ему бутылочку, — прошептал Роберт. — Не хотел тебя будить.  
  
Она уселась рядом и целомудренно поцеловала его.  
  
— Спасибо. Поговорил с Марком?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Оказалось, что у него тоже есть договоренность с женой.  
  
— Вот видишь, — кивнула в ответ Сьюзан, — я же говорила, что все гораздо проще, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Роберт замычал, неохотно соглашаясь.  
  
— Он хочет тебя так же сильно, как ты хочешь его? — спросила Сьюзан, прижимаясь к нему плотнее.  
  
— Да, он точно хочет заняться со мной сексом.  
  
Он не мог видеть ее лица, но мог утверждать, что она самодовольно улыбается.  
  
— Он поговорит с Санрайз и даст мне знать, чем дело кончилось.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответила она. Экстон завозился, и Сьюзан потянулась забрать его. Оказавшись у нее на руках, он успокоился. — А теперь иди и приготовь мне завтрак.  
  
— Есть, моя дорогая! — рассмеялся Роберт.  


***

  
Роберт получил зелёный свет и был готов наверстать упущенное. Он оказался на площадке прямо перед началом съемок, так что не успел перекинуться с Марком и парой слов.  
  
К счастью, дополнительная сцена была безболезненно привязана к фильму. Ну, не совсем безболезненно. Роберту было очень больно ожидать и волноваться, что ответит Марк. Он пытался поймать его взгляд, любым способом привлечь его внимание, чтобы заполучить хотя бы намёк, насколько фортуна была к нему благосклонна, но у него ничего не выходило. Марк слишком очевидно избегал его во всём, что не касалось текущей сцены. Единственное, в чём хоть немного повезло Роберту этим утром, так это в том, что сцену быстро отсняли, и каст вместе с командой разбрелись по своим делам.  
  
Он даже не смог сделать вид, что ушел за Марком в его трейлер случайно.  
  
— Ну что? — спросил он, едва за ними закрылась дверь.  
  
Марк вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Марк! — воскликнул Роберт. — Я тут умираю! Что она сказала?  
  
Губы Марка чуть искривились в усмешке, он шагнул вперёд и зажал Роберта между собой и дверью.  
  
— Она сказала, — мягко начал он, — что абсолютно не против, если мы трахнемся.  
  
У Роберта пересохло во рту.  
  
— Правда? — напряженно переспросил он.  
  
— Правда.  
  
— Господи боже, спасибо, — выдохнул Роберт.  
  
Они одновременно сделали шаг вперёд, вжимаясь друг в друга и впервые целуясь. Это было горячо и грязно, они сталкивались зубами, но всё равно это было просто фантастически. Роберт так долго этого ждал, что не мог больше ждать ни минуты. Ему хотелось больше. Ему хотелось всего.  
  
Он скользнул ладонями по бёдрам Марка и потянул за пояс его брюк — брюк Брюса Бэннера, если быть точным.  
  
— У костюмеров будет истерика, если мы испортим одежду, — сказал Марк куда-то Роберту в подбородок.  
  
— Тогда нам лучше их снять, — ответил тот.  
  
Они крайне быстро сбросили вещи, кидая их на ближайшую чистую поверхность, какую смогли найти. Марк разделся первым, тут же снова прижал Роберта к двери, вжимая голой задницей в ледяной металл. Тот зашипел, но Марк снова поцеловал его, заглушая своим ртом.  
  
Роберт позволил Марку вести, пользуясь возможностью гладить его кожу. Он поскреб ногтями волосы на груди Марка, и тот тоже зашипел.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Марк потянулся и обхватил ладонью член Роберта.  
  
— Блядь, да, — простонал тот.  
  
Он скользнул руками вниз по груди Марка, одной вцепляясь ему в бедро, а другой обхватывая член. Роберт не был уверен, что продержится долго, да и Марк, судя по звукам, тоже.  
  
— Я слишком долго этого хотел, — выдохнул он Марку в губы.  
  
— Мы давным-давно должны были это сделать, — ответил тот.  
  
— Слава богу, мы делаем это сейчас, — проскулил Роберт.  
  
Марк согласно кивнул и жестко его поцеловал. У Роберта кружилась голова, он был настолько переполнен ощущениями, что едва заметил, как Марк убрал руку.  
  
— Чт…  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — оборвал его вопрос Марк, дергая Роберта ближе, вжал ладонью их члены друг в друга и принялся дрочить оба сразу.  
  
Ощущение прижатого к его члену члена Марка, его грубой руки, дрочащей им вместе, — всего это было слишком много. Роберт прогнулся в спине и закричал, бурно кончая Марку в руку. Тот последовал за ним практически тут же, уронив голову ему на плечо и хрипло дыша, пока его член пульсировал, прижатый к чувствительному члену Роберта.  
  
— К черту всё, — прохрипел Роберт, пытаясь отдышаться. — Мне очень жаль, что я не сказал ничего раньше, даже если это стоило ожиданий.  
  
Марк рассмеялся, обдавая горячим дыханием его разгоряченную кожу, поцеловал в плечо.  
  
— Подожди, пока мы не найдем местечка поудобнее, — пообещал он. — Я покажу тебе кое-что, стоящее ожиданий.  
  
Теперь засмеялся Роберт.  
  
— Хорошо, старина. Только дай мне пару часов, и у нас, возможно, будет второй раунд.  
  
Марк осторожно ткнулся лбом ему в висок.  
  
— Звучит заманчиво.  
  
Они стояли так, восстанавливая дыхание и равновесие. Роберт сделал мысленную заметку купить их жёнам по подарку. Они столько должны им за всё это. Может быть, те даже захотят посмотреть на второй раунд. Роберт убедится, что они обе приглашены.


End file.
